


Summer Love

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [27]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne planned a summer picnic to celebrate their one year anniversary but heavy rainfall thwarted their plans. They ended up spending the night at Anne's parents' house. </p><p>It's a bit awkward to be together...with her parents down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinacita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/gifts), [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



There's an old saying that things don't go as planned.

That's exactly what was on in Richard and Anne's minds when driving back from their planned picnic to celebrate their anniversary. It was such a beautiful summer day. They originally planned a romantic picnic evening with great food and wine and ending with a beautiful sunset. However, the weather worked against them. Just minutes before they arrived, it began to rain.

And it rained harder, and harder.

The two stayed in the car, looking out; then looking at each other; and then starting to laugh at the situation.

Richard pushed back his seat to lie down, and gestured Anne to do the same.

Anne knew what was on his mind.

"Richard, we are in public," Anne said.

Richard thought about it for a second, but then kissed her.

He was such a good kisser that Anne threw her worries out of her mind.

Still, a few seconds later, they stopped.

Silently, they agreed it was not the best place to make out.

"Let's head back?" Anne suggested.

A warm bed would be a much nicer place to be together.

On their way back, the rain got much worse - so much that Richard could hardly see. The traffic wasn't any better either. Three accidents altogether made the traffic completely frozen. From their GPS, they realized that they could take the next exit to stay at Anne's parents' house for the time being; or at least, wait until the traffic became better.

***

"Anne, it's so nice to have you home again," Ann Beauchamp Neville said with a smile. "You and Richard are always welcome."

"It has been a long time since you brought a boyfriend home, Annie," her father Richard Neville said. "Well, actually, this is the first time you ever bring a guy home." He turned to Richard and said, "Annie has always been by the rules: no boy in the house, at least not without our presence."

"We met her high school boyfriends mostly at school events," Ann explained. "Our Annie had been so studious and lots of her boyfriends were her study partners. They spent more times in the library than anywhere else."

"Mom, you are embarrassing me," Anne blushed heavily.

"One year being together," Richard Neville nodded to himself. "Looks like Anne made a good choice."

"What are your plans for tonight?" Ann asked them.

"We are waiting until the rain gets better and then we can go home," Anne replied.

"The rain is not getting any better," Ann told her. "Why don't you and Richard spend the night here? Richard will like my cooking."

It was such a nice offer that neither had the heart to say no.

***

Richard stayed at the guest room with an adjacent bathroom while Anne stayed in her old room.

As Anne turned under her cover, her room's door cracked open. It startled her at first, only then realized it was Richard who sneaked into her room. Instantly, she knew what he was up to.

"My parents are right here in the house!" Anne whispered. "And on the same floor!"

"Relax, they are down on the other end of the house," Richard assured her. "I have the door locked."

"But," Anne blushed heavily.

"Anne, we are adults. Just pretend we're somewhere else."

"But I can't! Even in the past, I always had guys over when my parents are not around."

"Wait a minute," Richard stood up. "I thought your Dad said 'Annie _never_ had boys over without our presence in the house.'"

Anne said nothing; but her facial expression said it all.

"Oh," Richard looked at her somewhat sinisterly.

"You are not thinking about blackmailing me, aren't you?"

"Well," Richard tilted his chin. "It depends on if you can please me tonight.

"Richard York, you are so bad."

_But sexy as well._

Anne said nothing more, until Richard started to turn around and mumbled, "I have something to tell your Dad-"

"Okay fine," Anne agreed. "How would you like me to please you?"

"First, let's start with getting these clothes off you," Richard said, sitting on her bed and rolling up her top. Anne raised her arms so he could pull her tank top off her. Brushing her hair behind her back, he leaned down and suckled her breasts. Anne took a deep breath and tried not to moan despite the pleasure torturing her from the inside.

He lied her down and removed her pajama pants along with her panties. Naked, she watched Richard removed his shirt.

"How come you are still wearing your boxer?" Anne asked. "It's unfair."

"You shall wait on that," Richard said in a husky voice. "But now, I like to enjoy you."

He kissed her on the nose and on the lips. When she was about to play with his curls, Richard stopped her. "No, keep your arms over your head."

Anne placed the arms back up.

"I think you need some restraining," Richard said. He used her tank top to tie her wrists to the bed's headboard. "Now, where was I?"

He nuzzled her neck and Anne tried to keep herself from crying out; her body could hardly lay still.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured while his fingers traced her mounds. He rubbed her hardened nipples with his thumb pad.

"Richard," she whispered.

"Would you like me to use my lips again?"

"Yes."

"But under one condition - you can't cry out."

His hand went down to her feminine part and began to rub her. Then he lowered his head to kiss her breasts and caress her nipples with his tongue. Boy, did he make it challenging.

Anne bit her lips hard, and bending her body in response to the wave of pleasures.

Words in her mind: _I want him, I want him, I want him..._

It got even worse after he inserted finger into her.

Anne couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her leg around him and kicked his boxer off.

"Now," she whispered.

He thrust into her and pressed his lips against hers to suppress her moans.

She wanted to hold him and dug her nails into his back badly; but she was bounded so she pressed her heel against his back as he entered her.

Finally, after they reached climax, he released her bounding.

Just then, there were knocks on the door.

"Anne? Are you okay?"

It was her mother.

Richard froze.

"I'm fine Mom," Anne replied, tried to sound as normal as possible.

"I heard some noise. Is your bed okay?"

"My bed is fine, but I guess it's getting old," Anne said while rocking the bed to make some noises.

"Okay, as long as everything is fine."

Anne and Richard stayed silent until her footsteps disappeared.

She gave him a look.

"Maybe I should go back to the guest room," Richard whispered as lightly as he could.

"No, you stay here," Anne insisted.

She wrapped her arms around him and had his head rested against her breasts. Playing with his dark curls, she murmured, "My parents had been very protective, especially one of my high school classmate got knocked up. I had boyfriends and they are decent guys, but Dad had this rule that I can't have them over without my parents' presence. Still, I brought some guys home with me when my parents were not home. But nothing happened. You, Richard York, are the first guy I did it with in this house with my parents down the hall."

"So this makes my special then?"

"Of course," Anne kissed him on the top of the head.

Richard rolled her over so she was on the top. He stroked her hair and muttered, "You are special to me too Anne. You are the first girl I ever loved."

He continued to hold her until she was asleep.

Quietly, he got dressed and sneaked back into the guest room so they wouldn't be caught by any chance.

***

The next morning, Anne woke up alone.

She got dressed and went downstairs, finding Richard already up chatting with her parents.

They had breakfast together and then Anne and Richard headed back.

The sun was bright and shining and the sky was clear.

Summer love...Anne looked from the window behind her sunglasses and smiled.


End file.
